Drown Deep Underground
by HelloEli
Summary: (AngelYGO crossover ) In a desperate attempt to help his ailing group of friends, Angel goes in search of the one person that can help them. Seto Kaiba. YAOI!
1. I

**_Title: Drown, Deep Underground_**

**_By: Kokuryuuha-018_**

**_Genre: Romance, supernatural, drama, suspense, horror_**

**_Warnings: Yaoi, yuri, and religious references. Also gore and naughty language;.... No lemons, just limes._**

**_Summary: (Angel/YGO crossover ) In a desperate attempt to help his ailing group of friends, Angel goes in search of the one person that can help them. Seto Kaiba. But there is a catch. Angel knows he can show the CEO what the boy really is, but can he make him believe? YAOI, FLUFF, and RELIGIOUS REFERENCES!_**

**_Stori: FINALLY!!!!!!!! My Angel/YGO crossover is finished!!!!! Well, the beginning anyway.... But still, at least I got THAT done. The pairings vary between yaoi, yuri, and so on. But one main pairing that I will focus on most often will have to be the very.... Unexpected.... Pairing of Angel and Seto. I know how the series ended, but I must say I was very unsatisfied at the way they cut Angel off. So, in this fic, Angel didn't accept Wolfram and Harts offer, and Conner is still with them, in all his sanity..... ;...... But yeah. I'm sorry if you liked the ending of the show, but I'll let you know now that all flames will be thoroughly ignored. With that being said, please enjoy and don't forget to review! (Oh yeah, I'm just gonna put down the supposed pairings here so I don't forget. They are all subject to change. Seto/Angel, Jounouchi/Gunn, Fred/Wesley, M/R, YM/YB, Honda/Otogi, Y/YY, Shizuka/Mai, and I think one little scene with some Cordeilia/Isis) _**

**_Chapter one: Birthday Present_**

oOoOo

_A light at the end of the tunnel...Heh...Will it ever show?_

oOoOo

BIBEEP

BIBEEP

BIBEEP

BI--

A hand fell down hard upon the now silent alarm clock. With a groan, the owner of the pale hand pulled the clock towards him, lifting his head slightly to glare menacingly at the glowing red numbers with half lidded eyes.

4:50am....

"Ugh.... Just two more minutes..." The boy mumbled, collapsing face first back into the pillow. His chestnut tresses fell over sleepy cerulean eyes, as he willed the clock to go back an hour or so.

When the object in question didn't do as it was told, the boy gave another tired groan as he flipped onto his back. Staring intently at the ceiling, Seto Kaiba wanted nothing more than two be able to fall back asleep.

But, seeing as he barely ever slept (even less often than he ate) what little sleep he got, he couldn't drift back into.

With one last sigh, the teen swung his legs over the side of the bed, a barely audible 'thud' echoed through the room as the heavy comforter came in contact with the carpet. His bare feet followed suit, lading atop the plush material.

"The joys of running a multi-million dollar corporation....." Seto mumbled as he silently groped his way across the pitch black room. The sun had not even thought about coming up yet, as did any other with a shred of sanity or a possible life.

Heh.... But of course, he didn't need one of those. The CEO frowned through the darkness, searching desperately for the light switch.

Finally coming across the faded white switch, the teen gave a triumphant smirk before flipping it on. The ceiling fan complied with a faint humming as the pale light flickered on and the rotating blades picked up speed.

He hadn't been in his room for sometime. Usually whenever he got any sleep, it was at his desk, or in his limo. Not for a long while had he been in his room. Ad eh had to say, he didn't miss it.

At least his limo had some color.

The room was white. A dirty, faded, off white. And that was it. The carpet wasn't any better. Hell, it was worse! A deep beige that looked as if it hadn't been vacuumed in a year, it contrasted greatly with the jet black comforter and sheets adorning his king sized bed.

"Why _do _I need a kind sized bed?" Seto thought to himself, as he replaced that thought with the equally as perplexing question, "Why does _anyone _need a king size?"

Pushing all thoughts aside, the teen turned towards the door, just in time to see a thin slip of paper slid under it, followed by a shadow passing on the other side.

Raising an eyebrow, he warily made his way to the door, bending down slowly to snatch the piece of paper. Unfolding the sheet, Seto was met with the messy handwriting that could only belong to his younger brother,

"_Niisama:_

_Please tell me you're still coming today! You always skip out on this! It's not right, she was you're kaasan, too. And you actually got to know her! It's not fair! I'd bet she'd be happy to know you're well! And don't you want to visit her? It's the least you could do...Please, niisama?_

_Mokuba"_

"Mokuba...." The CEO sighed, his demeanor softening. He _had_ forgotten... Today was the anniversary of their biological mother's death. Mokuba's birthday....

Their mother had died of complications only an hour after giving birth to his brother. He could clearly remember his father's stoic face as he left the room, holding his newborn son. Not wanting to look at the child that had taken his wife away from him, he handed Mokuba off to the nearest person he could find. Seto...

His father came around after a while, though. He was smart enough to know that he definitely could _not _let his son take care of a infant. He smartened up, and accepted the younger as much as he did the elder of his sons.

After that, every year on Mokuba's birthday, the man would sneak off to meet with his late wife. His poor sanity was what probably led to his painful demise. Stuck between the steering wheel and his seat, after hitting a fuel truck. Needless to say, the sparks were more than enough to start one hell of a fire....

Now, Mokuba has taken to carrying on their father's tradition. The boy would rather spend half of his birthday visiting his late mother, a woman he never met, than have the kind of parties his friends had for theirs.

The boy knew that his brother could afford to give him whatever party he wanted to celebrate the day of his birth, but Mokuba insists he'd rather spend it with his mother.

The smallest of smiles graced the elder Kaiba's face. His younger brother had a huge heart, and even though he denied it, was a really sweet kid...

"Hey." Seto's eyes narrowed, "What is Mokuba doing up at five in the morning?" The teen dropped the note and ran out the door.

By following the sound of the blaring T.V, he quickly stumbled across the younger Kaiba in the den.

Leaning against the doorframe, the CEO cleared his throat, in hopes of catching his brother's attention.

"Oh... Hey, niisama!" The raven haired boy beamed, his eyes surprisingly bright for this early in the morning.

Seto smiled, his eyes _still _clouded with sleep, "Happy birthday, Mokuba...." A yawn escaped the teen's lips as he hastily covered it with his hand.

Mokuba frowned. Why was his brother up this early? He thought he had taken the day off... "Niisama?" The boy questioned his eyes narrow. Well, as narrow as those adorable ebony orbs could go.

"Hmm? What is it?" Sleepy cerulean eyes looked up from the floor they had been so mercilessly studying. His cheeks were flushed from the heat flowing through the vents, something that always seemed to completely miss his room. His entire body weight was resting against the doorframe. So much so that his entire means of balance was entrusted to _that_ support.

Mokuba resisted the growing urge to run over and push his brother down for the hell of it. Maybe that would loosen him up.... No. He wouldn't risk it. Not on his birthday, "Why are you up?" The younger Kaiba turned his attention back to the T.V, while at the same time interrogating his brother.

"Work..." Seto raised an eyebrow, "You?"

A wide grin spread across Mokuba's face as he turned towards the teen, "I had to make sure I was ready to visit kaasan!"

Off the elder Kaiba's confused look, the boy motioned towards the neatly stacked lunches on the table beside a pile of candles, three or four flowers and a faded picture of a smiling brunette woman around the age of twenty seven.

Their mother. Eileen Lasek...

That picture wasn't very recent... The woman still had short hair. But Mokuba said that it was his favorite. Not only was the woman at ease (with Eileen, that was a miracle) but in that photo, in that pose, she looked _exactly _like her eldest son.

Those who had the honor to see the mother and son side by side could not deny the uneasy resemblance. Deep, cerulean eyes. Chestnut hair that fell just above they're shoulders. And the same pursed lips. They were practically _identical..._

When he was growing up, Seto often heard many adults whispering about how it wasn't right for a young _boy _of all thing to bear such a striking resemblance to his mother. They wouldn't dare speak of it in front of Eileen, though. The woman had quite a... Interesting reputation....

But through all his years, the CEO had always been subject to such gossip. It amazed him how far fetched some could end up!

"Are you coming, Niisama...?"From across the room came the almost inaudible whisper. Mokuba's face was hidden beneath thick raven locks, his eyes glued to the T.V.

Seto really didn't want to go... In all honesty he'd rather spend the day taking care of a bunch of hyper grade school kids than visit his late mother's grave.

He knew how that sounded. Hell if he didn't wince at it himself... But the grave was two towns over. And it wasn't that he couldn't handle the drive over, he just didn't like the grave site. In the town they were born and raised.

It just wasn't pleasant...

But, it was his brother's birthday. And if visiting a grave was how he wanted to spend it...

Letting out a sigh of defeat, the CEO reluctantly nodded. He could handle this. At least for his brother's sake.

A happy little squeal sounded, as the dark haired boy literally jumped off the couch and bounded into his brothers arms.

Well, not arms exactly...

Mokuba rammed into Seto's currently empty stomach, causing the teen to double over.

"Oops..." The tanned boy grinned sheepishly as he rested his hands on the back of his head, "Sorry, Niisama!"

The CEO could do nothing more than half glare at his brother from his current position, crouching on the living room floor, hand over his pounding gut, "Oh, isn't this gonna be _fun..._"

_**Stori: I hope you like!!! I know I added quite a bit in this chapter, but let me clarify some things for ya:**_

**_I'm guessing that Mokuba and Seto's biological mother died because of complications during childbirth. If not, I'm sorry. But they aren't really clear on most events before the orphanage._**

_**Yes, I also made up events concerning their father.**_

**_I always thought that if Seto would look like either of his parents, it would be his mother... Odd, huh?(please pay attention to this little tidbit of info! It's important in later chappies!)_**

_**All other events and details concerning their biological parents were made up by 'me'!!!**_

_**Okay, I hope that got some thing cleared up! Angel and company will be appearing in later chapters! I really wanted to put something about Seto's biological parents in this fic, cause you don't hear much about them. You hear about Gozuburo (I think that's how you spell it!; If it isn't please correct me!) but not the parents before... Thank you for taking the time to read, and to any lurkers out there, don't think I don't know you're reading! Review!!!!!! Ja ne!!!!**_


	2. II

_**Title: Drown, Deep Underground**_

_**By: Kokuryuuha-018**_

_**Genre: Romance, supernatural, drama, suspense, horror**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi, yuri, and religious references. Also gore and naughty language;.... No lemons, just limes.**_

**_Summary: (Angel/YGO crossover) In a desperate attempt to help his ailing group of friends, Angel goes in search of the one person that can help them. Seto Kaiba. But there is a catch. Angel knows he can show the CEO what the boy really is, but can he make him believe? YAOI, FLUFF, and RELIGIOUS CULT REFERENCES!_**

_Chapter Summary: While visiting his late mother's grave, Seto is drawn into an unexpected and quite unpleasant conversation with someone who seems to know a lot about him... Maybe even more than he does... (Enter: ANGEL!)_

**Stori: Hello! Thanks to anyone who bothered to review! It's greatly appreciated! I wanted to wait a few chapters to introduce Angel, but I didn't feel like filling up a whole chapter with crappy descriptions of rooms and tombstones.... Anyway, I will be adding two people to this ficcie who weren't REALLY part of the Angel scene. Spike and Ethan Rayne. Spike WAS NOT included in the actual cast of characters during the fourth season, which is when I decided to set this fic after. Ethan is from Buffy. He was one of Giles' friends back in his 'rebellious-loud music- evil- hates the world- summoning demons for fun' phase. I will include more detailed write ups on these two when they decide to show up; I was just bored when I wrote this! Heh...Yeah, well, here's the next chappie! **

_**Chapter two:**_

oOoOo

_But what If I can't see the light? I know it's there, so why can't I see?_

_I'm a human trapped in monochrome dreams..._

oOoOo

"NIISAMA!!!!!!!!!!"

Seto winced, as he brushed a wisp of hair behind his ear, only to have it fall back into place, "Mokuba, not so loud! You'll disturb the mourners!" he whispered harshly.

The boy just smiled, his hands resting upon the back of his neck, "Oops.... Sorry."

Sighing as the raven haired boy turned and went back to running, the CEO took the time to look around.

Not much had changed since he'd been here last, and he was around 12 at the time...

It was the Lasek shrine. His family shrine. Just as always, the shrine was lined with fresh markers, for Lasek was quite a common name. But he still found it odd how they never came to him and his brother's aid when they needed them...

Well, in all honesty, it was to be expected... The entire Lasek family was secluded. They tended to keep their minds on their own business and never cast a moment's glance if another was in trouble. Just like Seto.

Just like Garret...

Seto had always _looked_ like his mother, that was a given. But he definitely got his _personality_ from his father's side.

He was logical. He had common sense _and_ pure intelligence. He had the genetic death glare... He was born to be cold and calculating.

He was Garret Lasek's double in the mind. His father was dark, secluded, and as if you hadn't guessed this already, smart.

Eileen was his breath of fresh air. The woman was young, vibrant, and just plain fun to be around. She lit up a room with her mere presence. She was so very different from Garret. And the Lasek family hated it. So the girl had to prove herself to them.

Seto didn't know what his mom did exactly. He was just told that she'd taken the head of the family into her apartment and 'skinned' him... What that meant, he wasn't sure. But from what he knew of Eileen, it had to have been brutal. That's what you got when you made her angry.

And that's what earned Seto his place in the family. To all else within that secluded little corner of hell he was the _she devils son_. The son of the woman who proved them wrong, her being the first ever to do so, they took it out on the child who too deeply resembled his mother.

Mokuba grabbed his brother's hand, and gave it a slight tug, trying to get the older boy moving again, as he had stopped at one of the graves, and was studying it mercilessly.

The raven haired boy followed his brother gaze, his eyes falling upon the faded black letters of the old grave.

Daemon Lasek...

The head of the family. Or at least he was.... Last Seto had checked, a dead guy doesn't qualify for the job...

"What's wrong, Niisama?" Mokuba looked up at his brother, a slight trace of worry danced across his small face, but it still wasn't enough to mask his growing frustration for he knew his brother wasn't going to move anytime soon.

Pulled out of his thoughts again, Seto just looked down at his little brother and forced a smile, "It's nothing... Let's go see mom..."

Mokuba, seeming satisfied with the half hearted answer, just shrugged and began to drag his brother along again.

Seto himself was still in a daze. This place had that affect on him. Maybe it was the graves, or fact that he knew almost every name on each marker. Or maybe it was just the fact that everyone else in the grave site was casting disapproving glares his way.

Just like always....

"Seto Kaiba...?"

The brunette stopped.

"You are Seto Kaiba, aren't you?"

"Who wants to know?"

The voice chuckled, but it wasn't one you heard often... It was so distant, melancholy... But Seto didn't have time to let his mind wander. He had to find out where the man was.

As the CEO felt something reach for his shoulder, he whipped around; catching the taller mans hand in the process.

Yes, the man was taller. Even with Seto standing at 6'1, the man was still at least a head above the boy.

For the first time in a long while, he had to look up to see the man whose hand he held.

Dark ebony orbs met his cerulean depths as the man bored into the smaller boy. The man was the living definition of tall, dark and handsome. Hazy eyes hidden beneath a broad brow, he stared down past high cheek bones at the brunette, who was staring straight back.

Seto couldn't help but stare! He'd never seen eyes like those before! So distant, but so deep. They seemed endless, as if it was impossible not to get lost in the inky blackness...

"Umm.... Are you going to let go anytime soon?"

The deep, baritone voice almost mocked, drawing the CEO back to the matter at hand, which oddly enough involved him keeping a far from gentle grip on the mans own hand.

With a slight glare, Seto let go of the mystery man, never shifting his eyes from the others.

"What do you want?" The brunette stood defiantly, yet he still couldn't mask that quiver in his voice as it hitched mid sentence in the back of his throat.

"Just to talk... Let me have an hour, no, half an hour of you're time. I promise you it'll be relevant." Eyes still locked with the CEO's, he couldn't help but notice that the boy was shaking slightly.

"You ask me to come with you, and yet you don't even tell me you're name? Well I'm sorry, but my daddy always told me not to talk to strangers...." And with little more than a smirk, Seto had turned on his heel after his brother.

"It's Angel."

The man, now know as 'Angel' stated, causing the smaller boy to stop.

"Are you gonna listen now?" Angel waited for an answer, expecting at the very least a string of curses and witty banter, but instead was met with a rather unexpected sight.

Another man, around the age of 38, had stopped in front of Seto, and was currently sneering at the boy's face, "What makes you think you're welcome here, huh?"

The man didn't seem to want to back down, and Seto's constant trembling didn't seem to be help the situation at all, "I'm just here to see my mother... Just like I do every year."

"Yeah, and every year we have to keep reminding you why your mother shouldn't even be here, and why you should join her..." A hand came in contact with the younger boys shoulder, rather hard mind you, but another caught him before he could fall. The CEO recognized that hand instantly. It was the same one he had a death grip on only moments before...

"And would you mind explaining to me why he doesn't have a right to visit his mother's grave...?" The hands on Seto's shoulders tightened, but the boy could care less. His eyes were now locked with his uncles, or cousins... Or was he his second cousins? He couldn't remember. All that mattered now was that a complete stranger had just stood up for him, and he was gonna get in shit for it.

"And you are?"

Angel's eyes narrowed. The man standing in front of him was roughly his height, with dark black hair tied back in a shaggy rat tail. He didn't look a thing like the boy beside him, and yet he was in Seto's family plot....

"Ah... I get it..." The man turned back to Seto, his coal eyes swimming with resentment, but his voice still directed to Angel, "He got you too, huh? You'd think he would. He's just a whore... Like his mother. You better keep you're eyes open--!"

A cough cut him short, and all eyes now rested upon a very pissed off Mokuba, his dark bangs half covering heavy lidded eyes, "You were saying?"

Angel was taken aback as the eldest of the family backed off, though of course he didn't show it. Wasn't Seto the oldest of the two brothers? Why was the child who looked little more than twelve able to stand up to some obviously drunken man, while the elder of the two just stood there, shaking quite uncharacteristically?

"Fine.... I'm gone..." The raven haired man sulked off; leaving the youngest of the Kaiba's to gloat in his direction.

"So, Kaiba... Are we gonna talk or no?" Seto snapped out of his trance, returning the other mans stare.

"What do you think?" He snapped, about ten times as irritable as he was before.

All Angel could do was stare at the retreating form of the boy, debating whether or not to follow him. But as the fog decided to pull away from the sun, he had little choice in the matter. He had to head home...

Back to the bat cave.

_**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O) Business complex somewhere in Domino (O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**_

"Angel!"

A chipper brunette greeted the man as he emerged from the hallway, holding a steaming blanket in his right hand.

"I thought it was supposed to rain all day today, Fred?" He gritted out irritably, dropping the close to smouldering hunk of cloth in the corner.

"It's what it said on the news Angel... You can't blame her if you refuse to pay for proper cable..." Wesley walked out from the back room, carting a large box and throwing it onto the counter, "And let's not forget who's decision it was to move to _Japan _of all places... We could have gone to England, but no..."

Angel sighed, searching desperately for the coffee machine, only to find that it hadn't been unpacked yet. Great.....

"Cordeilia's still in a coma, Wes... We have no clue what to do. And the hotel was trashed anyway." The man walked over to the counter, digging through the box the brunette had brought from the back room.

Wesley sighed, "Yes, so you took the advice of some rouge demon and decided to travel all the way to Japan on a whim, without even knowing if the information is true. What if Seto Kaiba really isn't the one we need? What will we do then?"

"It's him... I know it is."

"So you talked to money-bags?" Deep hazel eyes caught Angel's attention, as Gunn made his way in from the same room Wesley had emerged from only moments before.

"Well, no... But I could see it. He...knows something." Finally locating the coffee machine in the box, Angel pulled out the white object with a triumphant smirk.

Fred walked up to the man, taking the quite fragile object from him, "You could see it?" The woman asked, scanning the walls for the nearest outlet.

Gunn raised an eyebrow in speculation, trying his best to hold back a smile, "Man, you need to get out more..."

With a sigh, Angel walked across the room, stopping at an open door, leading to a metal staircase that descended below the building, "How is he?"

"A little disoriented, but otherwise as good as you'd expect from someone who..." The girl trailed off, brushing a few stray locks behind her ear.

"Hn." Soft footsteps could be heard as the man disappeared down the staircase, all notions of caffeine or at the least, slightly caffeinated blood, wiped clean from his mind.

_**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**_

A long black coat fluttered to the ground, the mans built figure weaving itself around the piles of unpacked boxes, only coming to a stop in front of the figure in the corner.

Darkened eyes rose to meet his, knees pulled up to his chin. The boy sat on a stack of boxes, hair ragged and disheveled. Clad in little more than a torn pair of jeans and blue tee-shirt.

Angel looked down at the boy, a barely visible wave of pain crossing his stoic face.

"Connor..."

**Stori: Ugh... I don't like this chapter... That's why it took so long to get it done. Oh well, it can't be helped. The next chapter will be a lot faster, I promise. I just wanted to get this one out of the way... **


	3. III

_**Title: Drown, Deep Underground**_

_**By: Kokuryuuha-018**_

_**Genre: Romance, supernatural, drama, suspense, horror**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi, yuri, and religious references. Also gore and naughty language;…. No lemons, just limes.**_

**_Summary: (Angel/YGO crossover) In a desperate attempt to help his ailing group of friends, Angel goes in search of the one person that can help them. Seto Kaiba. But there is a catch. Angel knows he can show the CEO what the boy really is, but can he make him believe? YAOI, YURI, FLUFF, and RELIGIOUS CULT REFERENCES!_**

_Chapter Summary: Angel's little cameo was only the beginning. It seems his sudden presence in Japan has drawn the attention of a man to one Seto Kaiba, but was that his plan to begin with? Enter ETHAN_

_Stori: Okay then…… What's there to say about this chapter……? Not much, I guess… But I would like to ask a question. In response to a review, I have no clue what I'm going to do to Connor. He is of great significance for a few chapters, and then I'm supposed to toss him away like a rag doll. **But…** if anyone else thinks I should keep him and possibly give him a boyfriend or something to lighten up that little hell hole he's been forced into (although, to ever hope he will be completely sane again is of course a fools dream), then I will gladly take you're idea's into great consideration. So please give me you're two cents!!!!! _

Thank you to all that reviewed.

_**Chapter three:**_

oOoOo

You're world is an ashtray

We burn and coil like cigarettes,

The more you cry you're ashes turn to mud.

- _The Reflecting God_

_Marilyn Manson_

oOoOo

"Angel…. Angel…. Ang-- Ah, here it is…"

Seto leaned back from his laptop, the extensive search he had just torn away from and the bustling cafeteria at Domino high giving him quite the headache.

It had been two days since that man had spoken to him, and for two days that man had been the only thing in the CEO's mind.

He had decided to look up _something_ on the man, but his search always seemed to lead him to some vampire propaganda about someone named Angelus. Pfft… fairytales….

But he'd finally found something, even if it wasn't much. It seemed that a certain law firm had had some trouble with a man by the name of Angel, who was in turn a private detective. Oddly enough, though, there was no personal information on this guy at all. It was like he'd never been born….

Turning back to the laptop, he scrolled down the page, his cerulean eyes reflecting the gleam of the screen as he scanned said screen for anything related to the subject at hand.

"Angel Investigations; We Help the Hopeless…." Seto smirked as his eyes landed upon the name of the detective agency and its slogan. The date was quite old, but it was relevant none the less.

A little farther down the page, his eyes fell upon the same slogan, only this time it was in Japanese, not English… And the address had changed. They were now located at…

Oh shit.

Seto leaned back again, but this time his face was less than relaxed. The address on the screen in front of him was just posted yesterday. It was the 211th office of the business complex directly in front of Kaiba corp.

"Hmm…. It looks like you're search put you somewhere you wish you weren't…"

Kaiba jumped as a voice sounded behind him and a hand landed on his shoulder, _'Ugh… Not again…' _He thought miserably, turning around to face the owner of the hand.

His eyes met with those of a much older man. His brown hair was receding slightly, his face gently worn. If Seto could say anything about him, it would be that this man was definitely_ not _at a lack for money. A very expensive looking velvet shit hung loosely off his shoulders, and a pressed leather jacket sat on top of it. The finger that had curled around the younger boys shoulder was adorned with many clunky silver rings; some stained a dark crimson…

"Who ar-!?" A finger landed gently upon the brunettes lips, silencing him with the gesture.

"We don't want to make a scene now, do we?"A sly smile passed the man's face, shaking his head in response to his own question, "I didn't think so…"

Seto resisted the urge to roll his eyes. How many times was he going to be snuck up on? It was making him jumpy… He'd already pinned his secretary to the wall and knocked out a random employee.

"What is it?" Seto's eyes narrowed as he brushed the finger away.

"Well, well… Not even going to ask for a name?" He waited for an answer, but after receiving nothing but a silent death glare from Kaiba, he sighed and continued, "It's. Ethan. Rayne. Alright now?"

"What does he want?"

"Hmm... Wait, what was that?"

Ethan looked up from Seto's thighs, which for some odd reason he was mercilessly studying, causing the boy to shudder slightly, '_He couldn't get me to talk to him, so he sends this man…?'_

"What does he want? What does Angel want!?" Seto's voice started to rise in his frustration, causing the Ethan to flinch before grabbing the CEO's arm and pulling the unwilling boy to his feet.

Before Seto could say anything, the older man had dragged him into the bathroom and barred the door using god knows what. He sighed and turned his glare to the teen, whose back was pressed against the sink, "I told you to keep it down… What do you think would happen if you were caught with a man like me during school hours? Do you think I care what happens to you or you're reputation? If anyone asks I'd gladly tell them you're my whore to get _my _ass out of the fire! Can't say what it would do for yours though..."

Ethan's fingers wound their way around Seto's wrist, pulling him into the center of the washroom, circling him with a predatory grin, "That would be a pity… As it being such a nice one at that." The man's eyes were now locked on the CEO's backside, as the latter rolled his eyes in disgust and impatience.

"You didn't answer my question… What. Does. Angel… huh?" The teen didn't have time to react before the man in front of him was now behind him, his chest pressed against the others back.

Seto suppressed a shudder as the much, _much_ older mans hand ran down the side of his cheek, the other hand wrapped around his waist, "I'm not here for Angel… I'm here for me. You're quite important, Seto. Did you know that?"

The younger snorted in response, "No shit. You'd think if I had the brains to run a multi million dollar corporation I'd know how important I am. Now get you're fucking hands off of me!" The boy growled as Ethan tightened his grip, preventing him from struggling.

Clicking his tongue, the man rested his chin upon the boy's shoulder, "Don't swear. It's very unbecoming, especially to one of your status…"

"You've never heard someone in business swear before?" The younger asked incredulously, his eyebrow raised.

Ethan chuckled, causing a shudder to run through the other, "No, not you the president of Kaiba corp.… The real you…. Someone with such a title shouldn't let such word's slip passed such sacred lips…"

"Such a title?" Seto turned slightly as the older of the two released him, "What do you mean? What other title have I suddenly acquired without my knowledge? Please, enlighten me…" Every word dripped with venom, as his deep blue eyes narrowed.

"You don't know?" The CEO would have commented after this if the man hadn't sounded so serious. He really expected him to know just what the hell he was talking about…

"No. I don't _know_. What is it that I should _know_?" Seto's eyes were much softer than they were just moments before, but you could still see the malice bubbling just beneath the cerulean mask, ready to resurface should the situation call for it.

"Not yet…" Ethan breathed, scanning the boy just in case he'd heard wrong. How could someone's parents keep such a thing from their own child? Especially when this 'thing' directly involved said child!? With a sigh, the man looked back into deep blue eyes, shaking his head. Oh well… It wasn't like he cared. All he needed was the boy's body. It didn't matter if his mind was intact or not. He had to get the boy before anyone else, otherwise he'd still be indebted to that bastard, and one beating was more than enough from a Lasek.

Another sigh escaped his lips. Why did a member of Seto's family need to hire (or in Ethan's case, blackmail) a wizard to get the teen to come to them? Wouldn't he do it on his own?

His hand had made its way back the teen, only this time, his fingers entwined themselves in silky chestnut lock and gave them a hard yank, pulling him in the others direction and lowering his head.

With a sharp gasp, the teen fell forward, only managing to catch his balance at the last minute. Though it was futile with his head bent to the ground, Kaiba clenched his hand into a tight fist and took a desperate swing at the old bastard, only to have it connect with air. The playful chuckle that followed didn't help any…

He kept struggling, trying to pry him from the older mans grip without losing a patch of hair in the process. Oh, wouldn't it be fun if that happened? Having to walk into work tomorrow with a nice, shiny bald spot! He'd have to thank Ethan for that.

Taking another swing at the man, he smirked when he felt his fist come in contact with bone and the hand in his hair slacken, ignoring the pain from both his head and fist in his little moment of triumph.

Only to frown when that moment was stomped upon by a sadly familiar voice.

"Fuck, Kaiba!!!! I come here to help you, not of my own free will, but I still came, and this is the thanks I get!?"

Raising cerulean blue eyes in a haughty glare, he came face to face with one Jounouchi Katsuya. Make that one surprisingly pissed Jounouchi Katsuya.

"Did I ask for you're help, mutt!?" Seto snapped in response. Maybe it was the fact that some perverted jack ass had almost ripped out a big ol' patch of his hair trying to drag him to god knows where to do god knows what. But hey, maybe he was just moody.

That set Jou off into a string of curses, occasionally asking himself why he had even bothered. That is, until the reason walked through the bathroom door.

"Umm… Jou? Is everything okay?" Yugi asked from the door way, poking his head around the corner.

"Yeah, everything's fine on my end. But maybe you should ask rich boy here why he was hauled off to the washroom by some old dude, only to be pulled back out by his hair, 'cause it doesn't seem like he'd talk to me, willingly at least…" The blond snarled in the brunette's direction. He had a point; the CEO probably wouldn't talk unless you beat it out of him…

Yugi walked into the washroom, placing a hand on Jounouchi's arm in an effort to restrain him before turning his attention back to the taller of the two, "Kaiba… I sent him after you. I saw that guy with you, and he looked kinda suspicious, and then he dragged you to the bathroom… You sort of jumped when he tapped you on the shoulder too, so I thought that you didn't know him and that he might try something with you… So…"

"So you should have minded your own business." Seto really wasn't in the mood for this. Too much had happened so far today, and he was sick of it. Anyone who pushed his buttons now would regret it.

"Hey! Leave him alone! He was only looking out for you're sorry ass! Don't ask me why, I wouldn't have done it…" Jou's eyes bored into the CEO's, who was currently glaring back with equal, if not additional vigor.

"But you did just that less than three minutes ago!" He wasn't in the mood… He really wasn't…

"If Yugi hadn't asked, god knows I wouldn't have!"

He didn't need this…

"For god sakes, you really are his fucking dog!"

He didn't…

"Oh, you're one to talk, Kaiba! Who know what you were doing with that old guy before we got here!"

Ugh… He had a headache…

"Shut up!"

The brunette's hand whipped to his forehead, clutching his temples as the migraine he had managed to hold off, until now that is, hit him at full force. He leaned against the sink for support, both hands now fisted to his head.

"K-Kaiba..! Are you okay?" Yugi ran over to the taller boy, ignoring the agitated grunt from latter.

"Shit…" The pained moan passed the teens lips as he finally realized just how painful this headache really was. He'd had bad ones before, but this one made him feel like he was going to be sick.

And as if he didn't see it coming, the second that thought passed through his mind, he doubled over, promptly hacking up his just eaten lunch in the sink.

""Whoa… Kaiba, what's going on?" Jounouchi questioned, now interested as to why the seemingly healthy CEO had decided to cough up a lung.

Another moan emerged from the busied mouth, announcing that he was nowhere near ready to talk.

Seto's throat had dried out fast, and even thought the insistent hacking had finally ceased, his pounding headache hadn't.

What was wrong with him? He had been perfectly fine just a couple minutes ago… And then this had happened. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a headache that bad… It felt like his brain was trying to break out of his skull. He didn't think that it had ever happened before. Well, he could remember his mom used to have them all the time but still, these couldn't be hereditary, could they?

"Kaiba?" Yugi concerned voice brought him out of his thoughts, and back to they insane pounding in his skull, "Kaiba, is there anything you need…?"

The taller boy was about to storm out of the room at the question, before he felt just how weak his legs were. This had all started when he had met that Angel… It had to be his fault! Although he couldn't think of a logical reason how Angel could have forced such a skull splitting migraine upon him if he hadn't seen him in two days, but his brain wasn't at it's best at the moment.

'_Wait a minute…'_

Angel. If Angel was the cause of all this, than he should be able to fix it! Well, at least for his sake he better be able to… Seto Kaiba, although opposed to popular belief, did have a life and he intended to get back to it as soon as possible.

"Yeah, you could do something…" The CEO managed to croak out, once again demonstrating that he wasn't in any condition to be standing, let alone talking. He handed Jounouchi the address to the business complex he had copied down before he met Ethan.

The blond reached out and took the small slip of paper, examining it briefly before looking back up at the brunette, "What do you want me to do with this?"

"I want you to bring me Angel…"

_Stori: Alright then… I am very sorry for the extremely late update! There is no excuse I could possibly make that could justify this, so I'm not even going to try. I swear to god, the next update will be faster. I'm starting to really get into the fic now, so it's a lot easier. Also, there is a reason I made Ethan act the way he did. If there wasn't, than I probably wouldn't have written it that way… And I'd also like to say that my beta-reader has decided to run off to Saskatoon, so until she finds a place to settle down, my chapters may be a little choppy for a while. So if you spot any mistakes in this chapter, please let me know._


	4. IV

**_Title: _**Drown, Deep Underground

**_By: _**Kokuryuuha-018  
**_Genre: _**Romance, supernatural, drama, suspense, horror  
**_Warnings: _**Yaoi, yuri, and religious references, complete with gore, obscene language, and mentions of sexual abuse and situations  
**_Summary: _**(Angel/YGO crossover.) In a desperate attempt to help his ailing group of friends, Angel goes in search of the one person that can help them. Seto Kaiba. But there is a catch. Angel knows he can show the CEO what the boy really is, but can he make him believe? YAOI, YURI, FLUFF, and RELIGIOUS CULT REFERENCES!  
**_Chapter Summary: _**With Jounouchi off (reluctantly, of course) to find Angel, Seto is left at the school to wait... and wait. While onAngels end, the long standing reasearch process proves it's efficiency once again as they (_finally_) find something of use...

**_Stori:_** This chapter basically signifies a turning point in the storyline, seeing as Seto and Angel are now formally meeting in someplace other than a graveyard. This is also the chapter where Angel gets closer to discovering if his patsy was right in telling him that Seto Kaiba was the one to mooch info off of… Now, yonder!

'_Thoughts'_

_(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O) Scene Change (O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)_

_()()()()() Flashbacks ()()()()()_

_:Spoken in 'English': _: This is for the language barrier. Yes, I'm trying not to incorporate the differences in languages, seeing as most of the cast is smart enough to have learned Japanese, and that if they did speak in English, it is a second language basically. But, I figured the street smart but not always book smart Gunn would have trouble with the differences, and would revert to English if he had to. I'll try to keep it in context so it's not to confusing…

_**Chapter Four:**_

oOoOo

'And I am not frightened of dying, any time will do,

I don't mind.

Why should I be frightened of dying?  
There's no reason for it, you've gotta go sometime.'  
'I never said I was frightened of dying.'

"_Great Gig in the Sky"_

_- Pink Floyd_

oOoOo

The sound of keys clicking and pages being flipped every so often filled the small office, as Angel took a seat at the small table. He rested his chin in his left hand, elbow supporting the arm on the polished mahogany wood. The other hand flipped listlessly through age old files, each containing at least one mention of the names Seto, Kaiba, or Lasek.

Fred sat across from him, her eyes scanning the laptop screen with practiced ease. She was nibbling on her lips gently, trying to stay focused despite the fact that they'd been working on the same thing for hours. They needed info on Seto, and they had no way to get what they were looking for without the help of the teen.

"Hello… I think we've found something…" All eyes turned to Wesley, who was sitting on the floor behind stacks of files and demon encyclopedias. He was staring intently at a piece of yellow paper, the file it came from being held in a death grip in his other hand.

"What is it?" Angel asked less than eagerly, as he sat back in his chair. He was stressed. That much was obvious. He had been racking his brain all day and night since he'd seen the elder Kaiba, trying to figure out how to get him to cooperate. He was desperate for any help in this, but knew he shouldn't get his hopes up. Nothing was certain.

Wesley passed the paper to the vampire, pushing his glasses up his nose as he let go of the file, "Looking through his relative's permanent records, there are a large number of incidents concerning heart problems and lung collapse, on his mother's side. On his fathers, if you go as far back as 1870, all records of the Lasek name are lost. The two both fit with the symptoms and time period of the clan we are searching for, though I don't see how this fits in with Seto Kaiba…"

"I think I do." Fred spoke up as she stared intently at the laptop screen, her eyes wide with presumed shock, "You said that when a certain breed of demon reaches a certain age, they're kinda… sought after… right?"

Wesley nodded as he walked up behind the girl, his hand coming to rest on the back of her chair, "Yes, it's possible, but it's also quite rare… why?"

He could feel her shoulder move against his knuckle as she drew in a deep breath, "Well… I looked into Seto's adoption records and from the age of seven to… I can only assume now, and this kid's been a pedophile magnet…"

"What?" Angel stood up from his chair, joining Wesley behind Fred. Quickly skimming over the page, he sighed as he found out she was right.

'–_Lasek-Seto Samueal_ **Kaiba**

_Date of birth: October 25th_

_Gender: Male_

_Blood Type: A_

_Race: _

_Please note:_

_Has been victim to 4 kidnappings at the ages of seven, eight, nine, and eleven. There have also been several **reported **attacks during the past six years as well, and it can only be assumed that there have been more that haven't been brought to the attention of the authorities. All attacks seem to have been sexual in nature (though some violent occurrences), and the ages of the attackers range from 18 to 56. Therefore, he is very wary of strangers, and especially adults. Very protective of his younger brother, willing to…'_

"Wow…" Fred breathed, sitting back in her chair. She ran a hand through her bangs, tucking the wayward strands behind her ears. She'd never seen anything like this. The poor kid…

"Well? Wesley, is this what we've been looking for?" Angel turned towards the other man, only to find an empty space. Raising an eyebrow, he looked around the room, his eyes stopping on the figure digging through the pile of papers he'd been looking through not moments before.

A single piece of paper was pulled from the pile, being placed delicately on the table. It was a newspaper clipping from a town not far from Domino city. The headline wasn't that interesting, just another murder. But the article below it was worth noting.

"Is… This Seto…?" The vampire looked over one of the two pictures in the newspaper, his dark eyes wide. The picture on the left of the clipping was one of a boy around seven or eight. Wavy brown hair framed his small smiling face, his eyes a brighter blue than Angel remembered them to be. It could be considered a cute picture if it wasn't for the headline, 'Grade School Student Found after Five Day Absence'.

"Yes, this is Seto. I didn't understand the relevance until now." Wesley took a seat next to the other man, pointing to the other picture on the page, "This is the kidnapper. Who does he look like to you…?"

Fred, who was now standing beside Angel, looked over his shoulder, "He looks familiar but—"

"It's Spike."

Wesley nodded, picking up the clipping, "Exactly. But you and I both know that Spike wouldn't do anything unless he could make a profit out of it…"

"So I'm guessing that Seto Kaiba had, or has something that Spike wanted..." Angel took his seat at the table, his hands folding together unconsciously, "And Spike never stops until he gets what he wants. So why did he let this kid go, and so early?"

For the first time since the beginning of their little discussion, no one could provide him with an answer. The heavy silence that fell over the room was soon broken as Angel gave a groan of frustration, leaning back in his chair, "So what? We're back where we started?"

Wesley shook his head, sitting down beside the vampire, "No, at least now we know of Spike's involvement and of Seto's _many _attacks and attackers… Now we have something to work with." The barest hints of a smile crossed the mans face, "_Now…_ we have our lead."

_(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)_

"Why I do the things I…"

A frustrated sigh escaped the lips of a very pissed Jounouchi, echoing off the walls of the virtually empty hallway. He took one last look at the slip of paper in his hand before crumpling it up and whipping it down the hall.

He had, albeit reluctantly, agreed to find this Angel guy… He wouldn't have even bothered if it weren't for Yugi. He couldn't say no to his friend on a good day, and this time he'd started spewing all that shit about civility and conscience. So what if he could leave a rich kid with a 10 foot pole shoved up his ass in the bathroom to throw up his innards… It didn't mean his was a bad person per say, just that he had his priorities, and helping the snotty brat wasn't high up on his list of things to do today.

Growling under his breath, Jounouchi looked up through ragged and unruly bangs, scowling at the golden plates beside the doors that lined the hallway. He silently blamed the engraved plates for making him miss study hall, the only place he could get a decent amount of sleep during school hours. Scanning the number on each expensive looking marker, he started walking, slowly but steadily, towards his destination,

'_203, 204, 205…'_

He shoved his hands in his pockets, sulking now, not all to thrilled about having to meet with a man he'd never even heard of, and having to ask of a favor he didn't even owe,

'_206, 207, 208…'_

A woman, possibly a secretary, walked out of the 207th office, catching sight of the blond only seconds before she ran into him. Apologizing profusely, she hurried off down the hall, near terrified of the clearly angered teen that looked like he could do a significant amount of damage, if the need arose,

'_209, 210, 211… Lovely…'_

With one last sigh, Jounouchi reached for the shoddy door handle (this office looking considerably less pricey than the ones down the hall), only to find it locked.

Suppressing an unmistakable bought of rage that had instantly begun to bubble up in the back of his throat, he tried the knob again. And again. A growl burbled up and passed his lips as he slowly let go of the handle, hazel eyes boring holes into the rusty metal, _'No… Nuh uh… I did not come all the way out here for this…'_

Raising his fist to the tinted glass that covered the top half of the door, he rapped it gently at first, then upon receiving no answer, a little harder. Once again, absolutely no answer, not even a passing shadow, and he took that as a 'go ahead' to knock just a little louder, followed by three even louder hits to the poor slab of wood.

Gunn made his way down the complex's hallway, nodding to the flustered secretary that worked in the dentist's office in 207. She looked kinda roughed up, for a secretary that worked where there was little to no business that is…

Shaking his head, he continued with confident strides down the hallway, masking his frustration at the fact that all the signs and papers hanging on the walls down the hall were in kanji or hirokati-karma… Whatever it was! He just didn't like it….

He owed Angel… Angel was like family, as were Wes and Fred. That was the only reason he followed them on this wild goose chase… He didn't want to leave L.A. He didn't want to leave the country. He didn't want to go to a country that not only didn't use English as a primary language; but didn't even use the English alphabet!

It was frustrating, it was confusing, it was just annoying… And he couldn't do shit about it. He wasn't leaving, but he didn't want to stay. So, to distract himself, he usually spent his time at the office. He'd go straight there from his small, low rent apartment, constantly getting lost along the way…

A loud banging and many Japanese curses flew down the hallway, bringing him out of his trance, just in time to see a blonde boy around the age of 16-17, kicking and hitting the door to his destination.

The boy was slender, slightly petite, but obviously very sturdy as he eventually gave up on the door and punched a hole into the drywall instead.

He brought his fist back again, attempting to take another swing, when Gunn caught him by the wrist:"Hey now, would you mind not adding to our damage claims…? We already pay enough for inanimate casualties…":

Jou's eyes widened in shock, before he ripped his wrist out of the others grip, hazel eyes narrowing_, 'Great… A foreigner…' _

"You work here?" The blond asked slowly, motioning to the other man and then towards the door in an effort to get the question across smoothly enough.

"Ahh… Ye...s…" Gunn raised a hand to the back of his head, scratching his neck while trying to hide his embarrassment at the broken sentence. He only took the time to learn a few questions and responses, and the rest he was picking up from Fred… But learning and 'doing' are two different things… And he hadn't gotten around to much of either.

"Great, maybe you can help me… I need… Angel." Jounouchi almost jumped as the man's head snapped up, his hands leaving their positions at his neck and in his sweatshirt pocket.

:"Angel?": The blond nodded, his eyes growing wary and never leaving Gunn's, "Umm…" Gunn lowered his head to stare intently at the door knob; apparently think about something, Jounouchi only hoping it was about letting him in.

"So…?" Once again, a _very _impatient Jou caught the attention of the older man, raising an eyebrow in annoyance, and apparently conveying that annoyance to the other.

"Yeah, yeah sure, come in…" Gunn pulled a key out of ratty jeans, fighting to get it in the lock. Grinning at the resounding click, he opened the door, ushering the boy inside.

With a curt nod of thanks, Jou moved passed him, his eyes taking in the small waiting room, the walls still lined with boxes. Most of them were opened, foam "S's" scattered about, while others were haphazardly strewn around the room.

"This way…" The man mumbled in choppy Japanese, dragging his feet while moving slowly into the other room. His head was hung, and he looked miserable… '_Not too courteous either,' _Jounouchi thought sourly, _'but hey, who am I to judge?'_

Jounouchi was led through a slightly larger anteroom, with a downward stair case in the far left corner, and an upward one in the right. This office may not be in the best of shape, but it was definitely not at a lack for space…

Speeding up slightly, he made it back to Gunn's side, his eyes glued to the ground. This place… It gave off this creepy, 'Get the fuck out of here' vibe, but it was also oddly comfortable and relaxing at the same time…

:"Gunn! Where've you been?": Fred stood up from the table, hurrying over to the man and grabbing his hand. She began to drag him toward the middle of the room, talking a mile a minute trying to get him caught up, and unknowingly leaving Jounouchi standing at the doorway, looking extraordinarily lost.

:"Yeah… Thanks Fred. Uh, Angel man, you got a guest.": Gunn took a seat at the table, grabbing a sheet of paper and beginning to leaf through it. He wasn't really reading, but he didn't want to have to deal with the little blond dude he just brought in. He had a wicked temper...

Angel turned his attention to the blond boy leaning on the doorframe with an aggravated scowl on his face, "And who are—"

"Katsuya Jounouchi. I don't need you; I'm just running an errand." The boy spoke swiftly as he corrected Gunn, obviously in no mood to talk, and the glare still present.

"Running an errand…?" Raising an eyebrow, the vampire leaned back against the desk, crossing his arms across his chest. This had to be one of the longest days he'd had since they'd moved here. There were absolutely no leads except for scattered pieces of information, and he'd been getting little to no sleep lately. He didn't want to have to deal with another brat…

"Yeah, an _errand_. I came here out of the goodness of my heart…" Jou snorted as he watched Angel resist the ever growing urge to roll his eyes, "To _fetch_ you for one stuck up rich boy..." All eyes rose to the cocky blond at the door, "Seto Kaiba."

"Seto?" The vampire surprised Jounouchi by giving him his complete and undivided attention at the mere sound of the name. Dark eyes met hazel and the older man shifted his position from being slouched against the table to standing at attention in front of the other, waiting for an answer.

The blonde nodded, his eyes slightly wide at the sudden change in demeanor, "Yeah… He was kinda sick in the bathroom at school," Wesley visibly twitched at this, not that anyone was looking… "And he asked me to get you -or rather _told _me to get you, 'cause hey, everyone know that Seto Kaiba doesn't have to _ask_ for anything...- that ofwhich I still don't see the reason for… You wouldn't happen to know would you…?"

Angel opened his mouth to answer, but the sound of papers being shuffled rapidly and haphazardly cut him off. He turned around to see Wes digging through the long forgotten files once again, only this time, deathly pale, "Umm…"

The man lifted his head from its downward position, giving a weak smile, "I think I know why Seto is in need of assistance, and why it's now instead of _then…_ When you talked to him last." Sighing softly, almost inaudibly, he moved from his place behind the table to join Jounouchi at the door, "Well, let's go…"

"…"

Turning slightly, Wesley caught sight of the violent twitch of Angel's eyebrow. Gunn had taken Angel's previous space, leaning against the table, not all too motivated and not about to move. Fred was still at her computer, only now she was staring at Wesley, eyebrow raised and an 'are-you-an-idiot' look on her face.

Then, finally, something clicked in his head, causing the man to take a step back from the door, a sheepish smile on his face, "Uh, sorry…" He then paused, waiting for Angel to speak, or move, or blink… Something… "Are… we going?"

"No, Wesley… We're not _going…_" Angel turned to face the man he was now addressing, his arms no longer crossed but down by his sides, "First of all, we have no idea where Seto is, and we don't have any clue who…" Angel's hand waved in the direction of the blond, who in turn snorted and looked away, "_this _is_… _We could be wandering around for hours if all we have are his usual haunts… Second, neither you nor… Katsuya, was it? Neither of you has told us _why _Seto has asked for us. And lastly… It's twelve in the afternoon, and it's beautiful out." Raising an eyebrow, the vampire threw one last pointed look at Wesley, who in turn replied with a dawning look of comprehension and a quiet "Oh".

Fred shook her head slightly. Ever since they got to Domino, Wes had been extremely out of it, "I still think it would be best if we go… If Seto has actually sent someone for us, then it might just be a life or death thing."

The vampire pointed to the covered window, an exasperated look on his face as he regarded her with one eyebrow raised. This served only to make her grab a blanket off a nearby chair and toss it to him, landing with a light thump by his feet.

Angel sighed, grabbing the blanket and his coat from the hook behind Jounouchi. She was right… They needed to go. He fished a set of keys out of his coat pocket before slipping it on, "Well, whose going to drive?" He asked impatiently, holding the keys up in the air and shaking them slightly for emphasis.

"I will…" Gunn stood up from the table, crossing over to the vampire at taking the keys. Shoving them his pocket, he walked up to the Jou, slinging an arm over the others shoulder, "Okay then Blondie, you're riding up front with me."

Faintly aware of the fact that he was being turned towards the door he had just entered, Jounouchi shrugged off the offending arm, but still followed the older man outside.

Fred followed suit, and was soon joined by Wesley who was trying to juggle all of the papers and file he felt that they would need. Naturally, it ended up being half the stack.

Being the last one standing in the office, Angel quickly shut off the lights and walked out into the small, conjoining anteroom. His attention quickly gravitated to the descending staircase on his right. The door was open slightly, the light from the anteroom glinting off the metal stairs.

Reaching out, he grabbed a hold of the door knob, his brow knitting together as he contemplated the door, or rather what was beyond the door.

"Angel!" The vampire almost jumped as Wesley walked through the door. He lifted his head slowly, his hand still attached to the door handle, "Gunn starting the car…"

Angel nodded slowly, "I'll be right out." The other man gave him a skeptical look, before nodding as well and leaving the room.

Taking one last look at the door, Angel sighed, closing it. He turned slowly, pulling yet another key from his coat pocket, "Goodbye, Conner…" He mumbled, closing the office door and locking it behind him.

_(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O) Domino High: Auditorium B (O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)_

Seto was pissed.

That was the only way to describe the CEO's mood at the time. He sat on the edge of the stage in the second auditorium, swinging his legs so that whenever they came back towards him, they would hit the edge of the wooden platform, resulting in a loud, resounding 'thump'.

'_If he just ran off and didn't bother to get Angel, I swear to god I'll string that puppy up by his toes…' _A thin eyebrow twitched as Seto tried to keep his temper under control. He wasn't a patient person. He never had been. And so, having to wait for around two hours already was pushing him a little too far…

His headache had yet to disappear completely, but after a half an hour of mindlessly muttering obscenities and enough aspirin to put your average man in a coma, it had simmered down. But that wasn't good enough.

Even though his head wasn't about to explode anymore, the dull throbbing of his temples was still annoying as hell. And of course, the fact that his ears were _still_ ringing wasn't that much of a plus either.

Running a hand through chestnut brown locks, Seto let his heel hit the side of the stage one last time before he pulled his legs to his chest. Folding his arms over his knees, he rested his chin on his forearms. He had just closed his eyes when the door to the auditorium swung open, hitting the wall and most likely leaving a dent at the impact.

"Finally…" Seto mumbled, jumping off the stage only to lean back against it. After how long they had made him wait, why should he have to go to them?

"And I'm guessing that you're Seto Kaiba…?"

The brunette's head snapped up suddenly, turning towards the door at the sound of a foreign voice. He quickly regained his cool demeanor however, his eyes narrowing at the man standing in the door way, "Who are you?" He demanded, not at all in the mood for another introduction, but at least this one was at a safe distance.

"You're free to call me Wesley. I'm just here to retrieve you for Angel, so you can relax." The man smiled politely as the boy in front of him finally noticed how stiff he was standing, and forced himself to relax, fighting the light flush of embarrassment that threatened to force itself across his cheeks.

"Why can't he come for me himself? It was him that I asked for, not one of his lapdogs…" The CEO's eyes flashed with another bought of annoyance. How dare he make him wait for two straight hours and then not even show up?

"He's waiting for us in the library. It's the largest room available, giving us the privacy we need…." Wesley smiled still as he turned and opened the door, holding it open for Seto to pass through.

With a sigh, he reluctantly passed the older man, stepping out into the empty hallway. He began to walk in the direction of the library, before Wesley's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

He turned sharply, knocking the hand off of him, "What?"

The smile had vanished from the other mans face, and the hand that had stopped him pulled a small piece of paper from Wesley's pocket, "I need you to answer me truthfully now, Seto…"

"Kaiba." The brunette growled, his eyes never leaving the folded piece of paper.

"Oh. Yes, Kaiba, sorry about that… I still need you to answer me honestly, though." Wesley unfolded the piece of paper and held it out in front of the boy, "Do you remember this incident…?"

Seto's eyes widened as he scanned the headline on the newspaper clipping,

'Grade School Student Found after Five Day Absence'

oOoOo

Stori: I have... Let's see, two hours until my entrance exam... Great. I wouldn't mind so much if the exam didn't include a instrumental solo, but it does... And I just got a new reed! I can't play with a new reed! So I'm writing this, with my reed in my mouth, (thank you Jess, _and _Megan... I'm stealing you're idea.) hoping that will help some.

Wow, sorry about that. Anyways, not one of my faveorite chapters, but at leastI got around to introducing Gunn...


End file.
